hhwafandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
Here you can find all frequently asked questions and answers. You can use search function (Windows: ctrl+f, Mac: cmd+f) to look for a certain word. The questions are organised by subject groups. Horses Q. I got a new horse but it's stuck in the paddock! A. You don't have an empty stable on that ranch for the horse to go to. Move one of your horses to a Grand Stable or to another ranch to make room. Q. What are the skills of a horse? A. Every horse has three basic skills: speed, stamina and jump. Horses may also get up to two of the three weather skills. To see what skills any given breed and tier has, go to Skill Chart. Q. How can I upgrade the skills of my horse? A. Upgrades can be received from the wheel of fortune when the horse levels up between levels 11 and 15. Some Events also reward skill upgrades, such as the Steeplechase Skill Event. Breeding Q. How can I breed a Tier 4 horse? A. You have to unlock a Tier 4 certificate for the breed from Purebreeders Society. Every month there are three breeds you can choose from. After you have unlocked the certificate, you can breed a Tier 4 by breeding two Tier 3s together or by borrowing a Tier 4 from a friend. Q. How can I breed with the visiting fantasy horse? A. You can find the visiting fantasy horse from the paddock on the Fantasy Island. Tap the horse to open a pop up with a blue breed button. You can also find the visiting fantasy horse from the bottom of your horse list on every ranch. Tap the blue i-icon to open a pop up with a blue breed button. Q. How can I breed a Constellation horse? A. When the Constellation Horse Event is active, you can breed Constellation horses by breeding together two common horses. Go to the event page for more information and to see when the event is happening. Leveling up Q. How do I level up quickly? A. Play as often as you can, even if you only have few spare minutes to do a thing or two. The fastest way to earn player experience is by feeding horses, which also means that you have to be growing crops and preparing different food items out of them. Make sure that your fields, feed mills, bakeries and such are always busy. Sell the surplus if you run out of storage space but try to keep enough of every kind of food to feed your horses since you can't predict what they will want. So make sure to have loads of horses to feed in your stables and keep feeding them as often as you possibly can. Also keep an eye out for the special quest rewards, as sometimes there is a boost to player experience so you’ll earn +20/30/50% more experience with every feeding and so on. Activating such booster while you can play actively will help you level up faster. Events Q. Are there any events currently happening? A. Look at the in-game Event Board to see if there are any events happening right now. For more information about different types of events commonly seen in the game, go to Events. Friends Q. How do I add friends in game? A. If you have a specific person in mind, you both have to connect your games to Facebook and be friends on Facebook. The game will automatically add you to each other's friend lists. If it doesn't happen, close the game, wait a few seconds and try again. Other ways to find friends in game include joining clubs and sending friend requests to everyone in the club and tapping on the cars with profile pictures driving by to visit others. Q. I play on Android device and my friend plays on iOS device, how can I find them? A. Android and iOS (Apple) devices are connected to different servers and as such they play in different game worlds, so unfortunately there is no way for you to connect with them in game. Q. I connected my game to Facebook but cannot find my friend! A. Unfortunately there is a bug in the friend function, and sometimes you cannot find your friend although you have done exactly what the game has asked of you. What you can try to do is to find a common friend who can send a club invite, or create a new club, advertise it on the global club list and wait for your friend to join. Q. Is there a limit to how many friends I can have? A. There does not seem to be one. Some players have over 600 friends. Q. I need more friends! What should I do? A. If your game is connected to Facebook, join HHWA Facebook groups to find other players. Another quick way of getting lots of friends is the so-called club hopping method, in which you join a club, send every member a friend request, leave the club and join another one after the 30 minute count down has ended. Repeating this multiple times may result in gaining dozens of new friends very quickly. Category:Database